Going Down In Flames
by everfaraway
Summary: After his battle w/ Brooklyn, Kai muses.


Going Down In Flames

(Blaze of Glory)

**Author: Got the idea while listening to a Three Doors Down song & my fav Bon Jovi song. I don't own the characters, song titles or bitbeasts. Kai's POV mostly, Ray's at the end, present tense. I haven't written 1st person in a long time & next to never in present tense. Bry, Spencer, Max in briefly. Other's are mentioned.**

It's hard to breathe, hard to move. The pain's impossible to ignore. I have been able to fight through something like this before, but not anymore. My greatest source of strength, of courage is gone. "Dranzer." I whisper, from againest the wall. My clothes are torn and my scarf is completely beyond repair. I might be able to use it for bandages later, if I'm lucky. It was so quiet that I can hear my heartbeat. Such a steady beat, but very slow. _"My heart's supposed to beat faster than this."_ I think. My eyes flutter open to look at the tiny pieces of my beyblade. Poor Kenny, if he was to know what happened it might hurt him. It might not though, he'd used to building & repairing blades for the team.

Both of us, me and Dranzer, took a beating by Brooklyn. But we had come out on top, just barely. I nearly passed out leaving the beydish. Tyson, my greatest rival, was right there with the others. Ray: the neko-jin who fights for what he believes in. Max: Tyson's hyper best friend. _"Sweet kid."_ I think as I picture the adorable blonde in my head. Even the Blitzkrieg boys like him. Kenny: was the kid who had faced Tala once the same kid that I had the Bladesharks grab two years ago to get information on powerful blades? I don't want to believe it, but it's the same kid. He's just two years older and braver. Hillary: the team "cheerleader." I don't really like her but she's always there for the team, so I can respect her for that. Daichi: that annoying brat. I had been sleeping good when all of his noise woke me up that day he rolled into town. But he really is an amazing blader. _"Maybe... we can beybattle again. Someday."_ I think.

"Tala are you awake yet? Tyson is going to face Garland and then Brooklyn." I say, dropping into Russian.

"Kai?" a familiar voice asks. I blink, slowly taking in the silver hair and grey eyes.

"Bryan?" I ask, my mind is too foggy to be sure.

"Is he alright?" a deep voice asks.

"No, he's completely out of it. We should get him out of here." Bryan said. I see a second person, taller than Bryan, with blonde hair as I am pulled away from the wall. The blonde stands me on my feet but my legs refuse to support me. "I saw his first match a-gainest Brooklyn and he's alot worse than he was then." Bryan mutters. Spencer, I finally remember his name now, doesn't speak for a few minutes.

"Do you think we should take him to a hospital." he asks.

_"No. No hospitals."_ I think, barely able to follow the conversation. Bryan pauses: looking at me, trying to think. My eyes open to slits but it's enough for him to read them.

"I don't think so. It's going to be hard enough to deal with Tala..." he admits softly. About that time, I lose the thread of conversation completely. I can tell my conciousness is slipping as everything closest to me blurs & then I'm plunged into complete darkness.

Ray's P.O.V.

I stare in the direction Kai walked off in. Even my eyes can't penetrate the dark hallway. And with some many people in the stadium, I can't hear, smell or sense any-thing but the people in the stands and the bladers at my sides. _"Driger, do you sense her?"_ I ask silently. a moment of silence and then a roar echoes in my mind. I flinch unwillingly at the roar and then my heart begins to hurt. If Dranzer has left Kai, then it can only mean a few things. A: Kai's either alot more badly hurt than we thought or dead (I shudder as I consider that), B: he has let her go for some reason. That doesn't seem like Kai but he is still a mystery, even after almost three years. Or C: she left him. Max looks at me; he knows something is wrong. Hoping for answers, the blonde searches my eyes. But I have none for my friend, except: Kai went down in a blaze of glory.

**Author: I think Kai's 2nd battle with Brooklyn is one of my favorites in the entire series. It never ceases to amaze me no matter how many times I watch it. He is a legend among bladers & will always be remembered as such. R&R. If I get any flames, well... not sure what I'll do without Dranzer to give them to, so don't.**


End file.
